Soledad
by Cydalima
Summary: Una noche solo en casa basta para que Lovino reflexione un poco sobre su situación con Antonio.


**DISCLAIMER**

_Axis Powers Hetalia_ es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, el presente fanfiction no está escrito con ánimos de lucrar con él, sino de presentar un poco de entretenimiento a quien lo lea.

* * *

**SOLEDAD**

La noche es muy silenciosa. Siempre lo es cuando Feliciano deja solo en casa a su hermano para visitar a Ludwig, con quien mantiene una relación en secreto de la cual todos tienen conocimiento.

Lovino cenará en la cocina esa noche, pues no tiene caso usar el enorme comedor si nadie más está en casa. Se sirve una copa de vino espumoso y lleva hacia la mesa el plato con _spaghetti_ que preparó para cenar. Lo ha cocinado con mucho tomate y casi se le hace agua la boca al imaginar lo rico que estará. Susurra un "_buon appetito_" que nadie responde y prueba el primer bocado. _Delizioso_, como era de esperarse. Bebe un sorbo del vino para limpiar su paladar y deja la copa en la mesa una vez más. Se lleva el segundo bocado a la boca y no puede evitar pensar que no es nada divertido cenar solo.

Lovino odia quedarse solo. Le parece que la casa es demasiado grande y fría cuando no hay nadie más que él, y es en momentos como ese cuando desea que su hermano esté ahí para tener alguien con quien charlar o pelear. Aunque, claro, eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie. Odia que al estar solo, cualquier sonido extraño le produzca una paranoia inexplicable y le orille a comprobar, en más de una ocasión, que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa están bien cerradas. Odia que la sombra del árbol junto a su ventana se vea demasiado atemorizante y él no tenga la certeza de que alguien le acompaña, aunque sea en la habitación de al lado.

Lovino le tiene miedo a la soledad.

Esa fobia que siente a quedarse solo no es algo reciente, no, es algo que le ha acompañado desde pequeño. No recuerda cómo es que ese temor surgió en él, posiblemente desde que el abuelo Roma lo dejó y se llevó a Feliciano con él. No le gusta pensar en ello, pero hay ocasiones en las que le es simplemente imposible no hacerlo. En noches como esa, por ejemplo, cuando su hermano se va de paseo; o en el pasado, cuando España lo dejaba solo en casa para ir a supervisar sus colonias en el Nuevo Mundo.

Lovino suspira y deja el tenedor en la mesa antes de dar el tercer bocado de esa noche. Su mente viaja hasta la Península Ibérica, donde se encuentra aquél que, en secreto, llama el amor de su vida. Y lo hace en secreto porque no está preparado para decírselo… y posiblemente nunca lo esté. Piensa en todas las oportunidades que ha tenido para hacerle saber a Antonio lo que siente por él, y piensa también en la cantidad de veces que, con sus ácidos comentarios, ha hecho sentir mal a España. Bebe un trago del vino, un trago que le sabe bastante amargo. Sabe que él tiene la culpa de que el tema de Antonio no haya tenido resultados positivos para él en los últimos… En todo ese tiempo. Sabe que es culpable por no expresar claramente sus sentimientos. Lo sabe y se odia a sí mismo por ello.

La cena se enfría y él ha perdido el apetito. Sería perfecto si en ese momento encontrara el valor necesario y partiera rumbo a la casa de España, sin importarle nada, sólo para decirle que no sólo lo quiere, sino que le ama como no cree amar a nadie más; decirle que desea pasar el resto de su existencia junto a él, hacer el amor con él y despertar a su lado después de un momento de mutua entrega.

Sin tan sólo no le diera vergüenza decir todo eso, pero a él le cuesta trabajo ser sincero. Es mucho más fácil ocultar lo que siente bajo una máscara de hostilidad que, sabe, le ha alejado de los demás.

Lovino se pone de pie, mira el plato de espagueti sin mucho apetito y decide que es mejor guardarlo en el refrigerador y comerlo al día siguiente; bebe el contenido de su copa y la deja en el fregadero. Sube a su habitación, se cepilla los dientes y se pone el pijama. Se recuesta en su cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas hasta la nariz, como lo hacía Antonio cuando él era un niño. Apaga la luz y se estremece al ver la sombra del árbol en la ventana. Cierra los ojos e intenta dormir. Dormir, dormir, dormir.

Al día siguiente su hermano estará de regreso y él podrá gritarle por haberlo dejado solo esa noche; también le llamará a España y no, no será porque quiera escuchar su voz, será para recordarle que le envió una invitación y lo espera para cenar ese fin de semana, que no olvide llegar temprano; y cuando Antonio diga que no, no lo olvidará, Lovino le dirá lo de siempre, que es un bastardo idiota y que más le vale estar presente (y a tiempo) o deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.

* * *

**Mi primer fanfic de Hetalia /o/ Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión :D**


End file.
